Coral Rift's Refusion
by Cheesy-Sapphy
Summary: A young filly named Coral Rift has dedicated her life to finding a emerald. Not just any emerald, the emerald of the zaharrak ponies. She finds out this isn't just some silly emerald, but the seventh Element Of Harmony- which represents determination. One day, on her way to talk to Zecora, she meets a strange mare. The mare offers to help her find the seventh element. She refuses.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Coral Rift's Raspberry pink eyes glowed as she ran down the dark and scary ever-free forest. She was gasping for breath.

But still, she kept on galloping. Her eyes were set on only one thing. And only one thing alone. The Zaharrak emerald. The word "zaharrak" meant old in Basque.

She didn't care about the dangerous, frightening animals, nor the ferocious darkness. The young filly's magic glowed green. She felt a bug hit her old, worn-out, blue goggles. She stopped. This search was useless. Turning around, she decided to head back to Pony Ville. It only took a few moments to realize how lucky she was that something wasn't chasing her. Exhausted, she decided to trot. Her hooves ached, and she was already thinking of what she should do when she got back.

She had a soft light gray (almost light blue) coat with freckles across her small cheeks. She also had a once well brushed mane, with various curls. The colors of her mane were a red pinkish coral and a bright lime green. She was a lot younger than Twilight Sparkle, but older that the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She was also a great drawer, and always helped Fluttershy with the foxes. Infact, she also had a pet fox named Clover; who was also running along side with her.

Clover didn't look any better than herself, Coral Rift noticed. They where only a couple blocks away. Clover hesitated. Clover whipped around, and started growling.

"C'mon, Clover! We don't have any _time_ for this!" She hissed. She hates it when Clover always starts yapping at some other wild creature. She glared at him. Suddenly she saw a huge claw swipe out and tear the poor fox's delicate fur. Blood started oozing from his deep wound, and his shoulder was stained in blood in seconds. He let out a painful screech of horror.

"Clover!" She cried and rushed over to the little fox. She picked him up with her glowing magic and took off like a bullet. A foul stinch built up in her nose, making her gag. She knew instantly what was chasing her.

"TIMBER WOLVES!" She cried, and ran faster.

Suddenly, a pinkish raspberry magical force field surrounded her. "Hurry, Coral, Hurry!" A familiar voice urged. _Twilight!_ She thought happily. They were so close to the entrance! The Timber wolf stopped, and turned around, probably thinking trying kill Coral would be a useless idea.

Coral Rift leaped out of the entrance, knocking over Twilight. She quickly picked herself off of the purple unicorn.

"Oh Twilight!" She wailed like a foal. "Thank you so much!"

"No Problem," Twilight smiled. Her smile faded as She looked at Clover. "Fluttershy is on her way to the Library." She said. "So we must hurry." Coral Rift nodded, and followed Twilight. On the way, she asked Twilight a question.

"So, wait... How'd you know about... well, my _incident_," Coral questioned. Coral had always been a curious pony.

"Easy," Twilight answered. "I was searching all over for for yo-"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon," She stated out calmly. "But anyways, I was looking around Fluttershy's cottage, assuming you where _probably _helping her out. Fluttershy said she hadn't seen you all day." She sighed. "That's when I heard cries from the forest. I ran out of the cottage and I could see you and Clover basically running for your lives. I told Fluttershy to meet me at the library."

"Oh," She said. and realized they were at the tall tree that Twilight lived in. Fluttershy quickly slammed open the door.

"Oh my goodness!" She screeched. She quickly grabbed Clover and put him down on some fuzzy blankets, and started wrapping him up in bandages.

Twilight lead Coral upstairs, and sat on her bed. "Take a look at this," Twilight commented. "I found it on the last page of the Elements Of Harmony books, no wonder I never noticed it."

It read:

_Long ago, there was a new element created by one of the princesses._

_Most don't know of this element, and nopony has claimed to ever see it._

_It got mixed up from the other elements when Discord took power, and Princess Luna and Princess Celestia banished him._

_Some think it is beyond the ever-free forest, but nopony has ever made it past the forest._

_It is strictly protected by a monster, to rare to ever know a clue of what is is._

Coral Rift gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Silver Bird

Coral Rift sighed. She looked over at Clover, who was happily bouncing around with his little rubber ball. Thanks to Fluttershy, his shoulder was healed and he was more excited than when Pinkie Pie spots balloons. But he still had a scar across his shoulder. Fluttershy said it would be awhile before the fur would grow over it.

It had been one month since she found out about the seventh element of harmony. She had to stay in her little cottage until Clover healed. She could have left Clover and go search for the Emerald herself, but she didn't like going anywhere without her little buddy.

She glanced over at Clover, who was pouncing on the little green striped rubber ball. He was finally healthy.

_We leave tomorrow, _She thought to herself. _But first, I need to talk to Twilight._

"Clover," Coral said strongly. He instantly dropped his little rubber ball. He let out a small woof. He sounded more like a dog than a fox. She giggled. "As you know, we must find the seventh element. Twilight thinks It can help power the other elements easier, and make them more stronger." She flickered her tail. "We must go. We'll leave tomorrow."

She grabbed her saddle bag. W_e're going to need food. Lots, and lots of food. Oh, yes, and water. _She was lucky her saddle bag was so big. She packed two bottles of water, one big box of fox food, and some hay and oat sandwiches for herself. She also added some blankets.

"I think that's it for the packing," She stated, and Clover yipped in agreement. She set the saddle bag by the neatly painted green door.

* * *

Coral Rift knocked on the door gently.

It was Spike who answered the door. "Hey Spike," Said Coral in a friendly tone.

"Hi Coral," He said and invited her in.

"I need to talk to Twilight." She stated.

"Oh."

"What?"

"She went to buy more quills." He paused. "But, luckily she'll be back any minute now." Coral sighed in relief. She couldn't wait another second to speak to Twilight.


End file.
